


Fade

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

They'd gone to the French Riviera for their honeymoon, so it was only fitting that he return there now, when the marriage was finally over, the ink dry on the divorce papers. They'd made it twelve years, even with all her cheating and carrying on.

He'd been faithful. He'd never been the kind to be able to run around, no matter how unhappy he was. His parents had split up when he was nine and the rest of his childhood had been divided between them, never having a real home, always living out of his suitcase. He hadn't wanted that for his kids. But she'd finally made the decision that he couldn't. The children would live with her, of course. His erratic schedule made him unsuitable to be their full-time caregiver. He hadn't decided yet if being a good provider made him a failure as a father.

He'd worn his ring throughout his holiday as he had lain on the beach and pondered his future. His skin had browned quickly; he'd always tanned well. When he arrived back at his flat, still piled high with boxes after eight months, he finally worked the ring off his finger. There was a pale strip of flesh under it. His tan would fade and as it did, so would the last evidence of his failed marriage.

He barely had time to tuck the ring in the shoebox holding other mementos before the phone rang. He’d been home all of twenty minutes, so he knew who it was. His wife had hated it when he’d dropped everything after these phone calls and, frankly, he didn’t know why he did. It was probably for the same reason he had stayed married all these years. It was just the kind of man he was.

The next train was in an hour, just enough time to repack. It would be cold in Dartmoor at this time of year.


End file.
